MARTES NEGRO
by natalycullen
Summary: UN MARTES NORMAL, QUE SE TORNO EN TRAGEDIA, UN TRIBUTO A UNO DE LSO DIAS MAS TRISTE 11-S


**Personaje de STEPHANIE MEYER, con todo el respeto que la fecha merece he intentado ponerle un rostro a una tragedia de semejante magnitud**

**MARTES SOMBRIO**

Era un martes común y corriente, el sol había ingresado por la cortina mientras el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba me abrazaba con fuerza y me atraía hacia el

-Te amo-susurro con su suave voz

-MMMMMM….TE AMO MÁS-respondí

-Nos veremos más tarde princesa-dijo, y luego sentí su cuerpo apartarse de mí, me quede un momento más en la cama y luego entendí que debía levantarme, pues Nessie estaba pronta a despertar, Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero soy más conocida como Bella, nací en el pequeño pueblo de Forks Washington pero dada la profesión del hombre al que amo nos trasladamos a una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo.

Me case cuando tenía 18 años con el amor de mi vida, el mismo que aún me hace suspirar y soñar, le di un beso a la adoración de mi vida, mi hija y luego comencé a limpiar, tenía las noticias puestas cuando algo transformo mi mañana

_NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA, SE ACABA DE PRESENTAR UN ACCIDENTE EN LAS TORRES GEMELAS UN AVION ACABA DE IMPACTAR LA TORRE NORTE, AL PARECER UN AVION SE DESVIO IMPACTANDO SOBRE LA MISMA SEGÚN SABEMOS TODAS LAS AUTORIDADES SE ESTAN DIRIGIENDO AL LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS…._

Sin poder evitarlo caí sentada, sin poder creerme lo que acaba de suceder, la torre norte, las torres gemelas, en ese momento el teléfono sonó no sé como pero lo tome

-Diga

-Bella, hija como estas?-la mujer que me hablaba al otro lado, era sin duda la única que podía entender como me sentía

-No lo sé-dije sin siquiera escucharme

-Vamos para allá, por favor tranquilízate

El teléfono al otro lado sonó con el típico pitido que anunciaba que la llamada había finalizado, mire a mi hija y vi a mi alrededor, que era lo que sucedía? y aun mas como sucedió?

_No lo podemos creer, un segundo avión ha impactado contra la torre sur, esto no es un accidente ES UN ATENTADO, ATACAN LAS TORRES GEMELAS!_

Nessie comenzó a llorar y sin poder evitarlo mis lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas, me levante y alce a mi bebe mientras lloraba" por favor te lo suplico Dios que él no muera, que no muera" repetía una y otra vez, mientras tenia a mi hija en brazos y pensaba en el pequeño que crecía en mi vientre y del que él ni siquiera sabía, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni siquiera entendía en realidad que era lo que estaba pasando, sentía que todo mi mundo se había detenido que no avanzaba que estaba en ese instante que se postergaría eternamente

-Bella-y sentí unos brazos estrechándome, no podía devolver el abrazo y de repente sentí como mi hija salía de mis brazos para estar en los de mi hermano

-Emmet-murmure y el solo me abrazo con su brazo libre-Emmet

-Tranquila, tranquila-repetía sin cesar, mientras que yo lloraba desconsolada en su abrazo-Todo saldrá bien, todo estará bien lo juro- no se cuánto tiempo paso, pero en algún momento me aparte de mi hermano y vi a mi alrededor todos estaban aquí, todos estaban en mi cocina mirándome, sin embargo mi mirada se detuvo en ella

-Es..Esme-dije con las lágrimas en mis ojos y ella me abrazo mientras ambas llorábamos por el hombre al que amábamos mi esposo, su hijo, nuestro Edward

Cuando nos calmamos pude abrazar a mi suegro Carlisle, a Alice y a mi cuñada Rosalie al igual que al esposo de Alice y hermano de Rosalie, Jasper, y sin lugar a dudas a mi hermanita Vanessa y mi mejor amigo Jacob. Nos sentamos mientras veíamos las noticias

_La torre sur está cayendo, repetimos a las 9:59 se derrumba la torre sur_

Todos estábamos atónitos, no podía creer esto cuando paso esto? Como sucedió? _Por favor que no esté muerto por favor, _Carlisle seguía llamando, desde que había llegado llamaba a todos lados intentando averiguar que pasaba

-Se cayeron las líneas, no me contestan-dijo mientras con rabia arrojaba su teléfono a la pared, Rosalie se había llevado a Nessie junto a Brandon su hijo, vi a mi padre abrazar a Carlisle mientras este lloraba por primera vez desde que esta pesadilla comenzó

-Mi hijo, mi niño-repetía y entonces Esme lo abrazo, la situación no era soportable, me levante y me dirigí a la virgencita que tenía en uno de los estantes de la cocina me arrodille frente a ella

-Sé que no soy muy devota, y que te he fallado muchas veces pero te lo suplico por favor que no esté muerto, por favor

_ES INCREIBLE LA TORRE NORTE ACABA DE DESPLOMARSE, REPITO LA TORRE NORTE SE HA CAIDO_

Dirigí mi vista hacia la televisión para ver como el edificio donde el hombre al que amaba trabajaba como uno de los empresarios más importantes de este país, se desplomaba, no sé qué paso después solo sé que el tiempo y el mundo dejo de funcionar para mí y que todo se tornó negro

-esto es muy difícil, aún no sabemos nada Dios como pudo suceder esto-esa era la voz de mi suegro, intente abrir mis ojos tenía que abrirlos, lo necesitaba, lo intente varias veces hasta que por fin la luz ilumino mi mundo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-Tranquila-dijo Esme-aún no sabemos nada

-¿Mi BEBE?-PRGEUNTE

-Está bien hija, pero debes calmarte-dijo papa, yo solo pude llorar

-¿Dónde está Edward?-dije

-No lo sabemos Bella-dijo Alice

Mi cabeza cayó sobre la almohada mientras lloraba desconsolada, no lo sabemos. Por dios eso podía significar tantas cosas, podría estar muerto, mire la ventana y aún estaba claro

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las tres de la tarde hija, has estado inconsciente bastante tiempo-solo pude suspirar, mientras intentaba entender esta situación, los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar y en eso se fue mi tarde con un corazón apunto de resquebrajarse y policías arribando a mi hogar sin saber nada, sin confirmar que la persona a la que adoraba e idolatraba está vivo o muerto.

La noche llego y no habían noticias, estaba sentada en nuestra recamara cuando papa entro

-¿Cómo estas hija?

-Mal papa, necesito saber lo que paso, lo necesito-dije mientras me refugiaba en sus brazos y lloraba como cuando tenía cinco años-sabes lo último que me dijo "te amo" y "nos veremos más tarde princesa", tiene que venir prometió que nos veríamos mas tarde- decía entre sollozos-tiene que saber que tendremos otro bebe, tiene que ver a Nessie crecer tiene que estar conmigo-dije llorando sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndome perdida en esta realidad

-Tranquila mi amor, yo sé que el vendrá lo sé-dijo mientras me mecía con amor, el tiempo siguió corriendo y no habían noticias de Edward, muchas de nuestros amigos llegaron a casa mientras María nuestra empleada los atendía, Nessie aunque pequeña comenzó a inquietarse

-Mami, ¿Cuándo llegara papa?-preguntaba y yo no tenía respuesta, el reloj marco las 12 de la noche, cerré mis ojos un instante, y sentí una ráfaga de viento llegar a mí, todo se quedó en silencio, el barbullo que me rodeaba se calmó, y sentía grititos silenciosos, entonces aquellos brazos que tanto amaba me rodearon

-Te amo-susurro

-Dios estoy enloqueciendo-dije yo, y una suave sonrisa cerca de mi oído me llego

-Es una respuesta tan tú-dijo

-PAPI!-grito Nessie, mis ojos se abrieron y ahí estaba el, con su hermoso cabello broncíneo revuelto, su mano en un cabestrillo y una pierna totalmente vendado, tenía varios rasguños en su rostro y una banda iba de lado a lado de su nariz, sus labios estaban rotos y su ropa llena de sangre, era sostenido por un oficial joven mientras todos lo veíamos como si fuera un fantasma y el acariciaba el cabello de nuestra hija sin poder agacharse a tomarla, todo paso en menos de un minuto antes de que yo me botara a él y me colgara de su cuello

-Edward!-Dije- OH DIOS ESTAS VIVO!ESTAS VIVO!-le decía entre lagrimas

-Te amo-dijo en mi oído

-TE AMO MAS, TE AMO MUCHO MAS-decía mientras lloraba, luego sentí muchos brazos a nuestro alrededor, me baje de él y le permití a los demás abrazarlo, a sus padres que tanto habían sufrido

-Bueno ya está en casa Dr. Cullen, por fin está en su casa-dijo el joven que lo acompañaba-si me permite me retiro y por favor no olvide ir al médico a primera hora

-Si claro muchas gracias-dijo Edward con una voz entrecortada

-Gracias-le dije-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte

-Mike-dijo-y créame que me complace que el este en casa, ha sido un día bastante difícil y deben agradecer que el Dr., este vivo

Lo abrace con fuerza

-Lo sé-dije, él se despidió y salió de casa luego de que todo le agradecieran, Emmet y Jacob sostenían a mi esposo y lo sentaron en el sillón, momento en el cual mi hija se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazo, yo me senté al otro lado y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos

-¿Qué paso Edward?-pregunto Jacob rompiendo el silencio del momento, Edward nos miró y tomando aire comenzó

-Estaba llegando al trabajo, iba demasiado tarde estaba en el ascensor rumbo a mi piso el 45, cuando de repente sentí un golpe muy fuerte y mucho ruido, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 32 y abrimos la puerta, salía humo por todos lados, no sé cómo, aun no entiendo que paso, la gente comenzó a gritar todo era un caos, comenzaron a jalarme, me caí varias veces y me lastime con demasiadas cosas, no sé cómo sucedió de repente estaba en el piso 10 y llegaron bomberos, la torre sur también estaba llena de humo….no se Jacob no entiendo muchas cosas, estaba en una camilla, me cayeron varios objetos por todo el cuerpo, me queme la mano…no..No se-y comenzó a llorar mientras que yo lo abrazaba-fue horrible

-Lo sé-llore todo el tiempo con el mientras todos lo hacían

-¿Por qué no llamaste muchacho?-pregunto Papa

-Estuve inconsciente durante 6 horas Charlie y cuando desperté todo era un caos, los…los hospitales están repleto, es muy complicado que alguien te preste atención, tenía heridas menores y… cada vez que pedía llamar, me decían "cálmese", "en un momento" perdí mi teléfono, lo siento tanto amor-dijo mirándome-perdóname- y lloro en mi hombro

-SHHH, ESTAS AQUÍ ESO ES LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA

-Gracias a Dios apareció Mike, al principio no quiso atenderme pero lo grite y le obligue a prestarme atención, hasta que me escucho llamo al médico, intente llamar pero no podía recordar el número, así que el médico me dio de alta y Mike busco por el sistema hasta que encontró una noticia sobre Papa, llamo al hospital y pido información, Eleazar me reconoció y le dio la dirección a Mike y me trajo-termino mientras nos observaba a todos

Tenía su cabeza recostada en el sillón mientras cerraba sus ojos, sin importarme lo toque con mis dedos, reconociéndolo, los pase por sus mejillas heridas, por su hermosa nariz inflamada y por su labio roto

-Estoy embarazada-dije, todos los presentes me miraron y Edward levanto su cabeza mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes me observaban

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-Estoy embrazada, tendremos un bebe-dije mirándolo, el me abrazo con fuerza y beso mi cabeza

-O Dios, gracias, gracias por dejarme vivir-dijo entre lágrimas y me abrazo con fuerza para luego besarme en medio de todo el dolor que el 11 de septiembre significo, el temor, el dolor de creer que lo había perdido, pero el regalo de tenerlo conmigo, desaparecía todo eso, el beso fue como el aire que había perdido devolviéndome el alma al cuerpo.

**ESPERO LES GUSTE UN ABRAZO**


End file.
